Aladdin (TV Series)
Aladdin is an animated television series made by Walt Disney Television which aired from 1994 to 1996, based on the original 1992 feature. Coming on the heels of the direct-to-video sequel The Return of Jafar, the series picked up where that installment left off, with Aladdin still living on the streets of Agrabah, still unwed to beautiful and spunky Princess Jasmine. "Al" and Jasmine went together into peril among sorcerers, monsters, thieves, and more. Monkey sidekick Abu and the fast-talking, shape-shifting Genie came along to help, as did sassy, complaining parrot Iago, formerly Jafar's pet but now a grudgingly good guy. Debuting simultaneously on Saturday morning and as part of the syndicated weekday Disney Afternoon, the show set a pattern for several future Disney series. Many of the films' stars provided the voices of their TV counterparts with Dan Casteellaneta filling in for Robin Williams in the Genie role, as he did for The Return of Jafar. Main Characters #Aladdin (voiced by Scott Weinger) #Genie (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) # Lago ( voiced byGilbert Gottfried ) #Abu (voiced by Frank Welker Monkey friend of Aladdin) #Princess Jasmine (voiced by Linda Larkin) #Magic Carpet Main Villains #Abis Mal (voiced by Jason Alexander): The most recurring villain. He always has a plan to rule Agrabah, usually involving a new magical item. He has an obsession of attaining the Sultan's "big hat." He is joined in the series by Harud Hazi Bin (voiced by James L. Avery, Sr.). Harud is Abis Mal's right-hand man, who often considered his boss's schemes ill-conceived. #''Mechanicles '' (voiced by Charlie Adler): A Greek with OCD tendencies and a knack for building evil war machines, also an obsession with keeping things neat and tidy. #'Mozenrath' (voiced by Jonathan Brandis): A sorcerer always seeking more power. #''Xerxes'' (voiced by Frank Welker) was his familiar. #'Mirage '(voiced by Bebe Neuwirth): An evil cat woman intent on spreading fear and misery. #'Saleen '(voiced by Julie Brown) a bratty merwoman who hates not getting her way. #Ayam Aghoul (voiced by Hamilton Camp): An undead ghoul, obsessed with trapping Aladdin and his friends in the Netherworld forever. #'Shadow Aladdin '(voiced by Scott Weinger) Shadow Aladdin was created by Ayam Aghoul, he originally is a henchman of Aghoul's shadow, but when Aghoul is killed Shadow Aladdin goes off by himself. However, as he looks for a new host body, Aladdin recaptures him, but later he appears once more when Chaos summons him to try to kill Aladdin. #''' Caliph Kapok''' (voiced by Tim Curry) : A headless wizard who desires to have ultimate control over his kind hearted body. He managed to behead Aladdin once, only to be thwarted by his own game in the end. #'Amin Damoola' (voiced by Jeff Bennett): A clumsy thief who constantly tries to prove himself but inevitably fails. #'Sootinai '(voiced by Dorian Harewood): A smoke spirit that only appeared in the episode, The Vapor Chase; was originally composed of smaller spirits. When all of the spirits merge into one, they become Sootinai. Sootinai can absorb the smoke from fires, making him himself larger and more powerful. #'The Al Muddy' : The Al Muddy are a race of subterranean mud-monsters. #''' Malcho''' (voiced by Hector Elizondo) : Malcho is a giant flying serpent who is an enemy of Thundra and (later) Iago and Aladdin. #''' Aziz ' (voiced by Michael Bell) : Aziz was an old acquaintance of Aladdin's who, upon finding the Destiny Stone, turned into an evil creature who could use his breath to do just about anything he wanted. #'Nefir Hasenuf''' (voiced by Rene Auberjonois) : Nefir is an imp whose greed rivals that of Iago, but unlike Iago he is not bound moral restraint. He always causes great calamity and uses his great imp ingenuity to capitalize on the needs of those involved. #'Arbutus' (voiced by Ron Perlman): An Artist and plant manipulator. #'Chaos' (voiced by Matt Frewer): A flying cat with god-like powers. #''' Khantoum''' (voiced by the late Tony Jay): An evil wizard imprisoned within his own book. His only hope of release is a magical gem called the Philosophers' Stone which consists the power of the cosmos. All he needs is someone greedy enough to create the stone and release him from his prison. It turns out, Mozenrath was that "someone" when he finds the book. After the young wizard creates the stone, Khartoum doublecrosses him and takes the stone for himself. Khartoum likes a power-hungry wizard. His name is an adaptation of the capital and second largest city of Sudan and of Khartoum State. #''' Dominus Tusk''' (voiced by Jim Cummings): A giant minotaur who served as a frequent, albeit usually minor threat, and was often quickly disposed of by Aladdin and his friends. He appeared in the episodes: Clockwork Hero, Armored and Dangerous, and While the City Snoozes (cameo). #'Magma' (voiced by Tone Loc): A fire elemental ifrit with the power to control Earth's temperature. Known as the Lord of Volcanoes, he is summoned by lighting the Candle of Magma. Abis Mal calls for him so he will force the Sultan to hand over Agrabah to the thief. When the Sultan refuses, Magma heats up the city ground temperature at the point that water vaporizes and wooden carts spontaneously combust. Eventually, the ifrit is defeated when he falls down a deep well. The resulting steam pressure launches him into the sun. #'Ajed Al Gebraic' (Voiced by the late Johnathan Harris): Genie's old master, who is very greedy. He used up all his three wishes and sold Genie to a Sorcerer for eternal life but not eternal youth. He appears in the episode "Genie Hunt" and his name is based on the math problem "Algebraic". Episodes Disney Afternoon (1994–1995) Full Episodes